pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Decomposing Pumpkin
Decomposing Pumpkin 'is a plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is unlocked in Plants vs. Zombies 2 by spending $14.99 for "Decomposing Pumpkin's Bundle" from October 29, 2019 to November 10, 2019, however, it can be also obtained through Ancient Egypt pinatas from November 1 to November 10. Like Pumpkin, it doesn't occupy a garden space for itself, allowing other plants to be protected. However, unlike Pumpkin, Decomposing Pumpkin will slowly take damage to itself and after 30 seconds, will have no health and will disappear, similarly to Puff-shroom. After Decomposing Pumpkin has died, it will slightly heal and increase the HP of the plant that it was planted around. Decomposing Pumpkin cannot be planted more than 2 times on the lawn at the same time. Origins Like Pumpkin, Decomposing Pumpkin is based off a pumpkin, a fruit belonging to the squash genus. His name, Decomposing Pumpkin is a combination of Decomposing, referring to it's ability and Pumpkin, the fruit that Decomposing Pumpkin is based on. Strategies Decomposing Pumpkin is a good plant to use as a last resort, as it can last for a while, however strong zombies and Decomposing Pumpkin can kill it quickly. This should '''not be used however as the player's main defensive plant, as Decomposing Pumpkin only lasts for a limited time. However, his sun cost is extremely good for the plant, being 0, the cheapest of all of the defensive plants. Decomposing Pumpkin's Plant Food is quite good if you accidentally use Decomposing Pumpkin as your main defensive plant. This plant is good to use in Last Stand/Arena levels, as it costs 0, meaning that you can use more expensive plants without using that much sun for defensive plants. However, the main problem with Decomposing Pumpkin is it's low health, which can hold back zombies for a while, but not enough if you are really overwhelmed. A big help when using Decomposing Pumpkin is it's healing/increasing health ability. If you want a plant to live as long as they can, you can keep on planting Decomposing Pumpkins on it so that it can gain more health. However, the main drawback with this is that it isn't the most useful, and you can just plant a normal Pumpkin around it instead of this plant. Upgrades Plant Food Effect Decomposing Pumpkin, when consuming Plant Food, will heal all of the Decomposing Pumpkins back to full health as well as giving the plant on top of it another 300 dps of health. Additionally, when a plant is planted on top of it when you activate it's Plant Food effect, the plant on top will also activate it's Plant Food effect. Reinforce-mint Effect When boosted with Reinforce-mint, Decomposing Pumpkin will stop the timer for the amount of time where the mint is on the lawn. Level Upgrades Almanac Entry Decomposing Pumpkins can be planted on plants to give them extra defense but will lose health overtime.}} Gallery New Decomposing PumpkinHD.png|HD Decomposing Pumpkin (created by Boston Pineapple) image0 (9).png|Decomposing Pumpkin's degrades. Old HDDecompsiting Pumpkin.png|HD Decomposing Pumpkin Trivia * This is asterplant's second Pumpkin plant, first being Scarecrop. * Big thank you to Boston Pineapple for making Decomposing Pumpkin's new art. Category:Pumpkins Category:Halloween Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Good Articles Category:Aster 2019 Category:Reinforce-mint Family plants